


Fucked Stupid

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is pretty much just self indulgent porn don't mind me
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Fucked Stupid

Jason's lips moved against Evan's, hot and wet and rough. Evan couldn't help but gasp into the other man's mouth, shivering against his firm body. Every kiss was another punch to the gut, another tug at his chest, and Evan couldn't decide if he wanted to press himself as close as he could to the other man or if he wanted to arch his back and crawl out of his own skin. When Jason took his lower lip into his mouth and sucked, slow and filthy, he moaned and settled for the first option, his hands sliding up the older man's back and clenching the material of his shirt in his fists. His boyfriend had been teasing him all day- getting him worked up when both of them knew they wouldn't be able to do anything about it until they got home that night, leaving him quietly worked up and desperate for most of the day. But now, finally, he was getting what he wanted. What the both wanted.

Evan whined when Jason disconnected their lips, taking his chin between his fingers and tilting his head back so that he had access to his neck. Wet heat attached itself to the skin just below his jaw, mouthing at the sensitive area. Evan let out a choked moan, feeling Jason smirk against his skin. He moved lower- sucking and biting and swirling his tongue. Evan whimpered when fingers wove through his hair and pulled at the same time that Jason roughly dragged his tongue up the length of his neck before capturing his lips in a dirty kiss once again. 

Using the hand in his hair as leverage, Jason pulled Evan onto his lap, his boyfriend almost falling forward in his haste to comply. A tongue traced his lower lip and he let his mouth fall open, shivering as Jason licked into his mouth, along the roof of his mouth and the backs of his teeth. It was so good, so sexy. He felt like he could do this forever.

The hand that wasn't in his hair ran down his chest before tugging at the hem of his shirt. Evan took the hint. It took a second, but he pulled back, looking (and feeling) a bit dazed as he hastily reached to pull off his shirt, his boyfriend doing the same. He surged forward again, desperate for more, connecting their lips again. Jason moved to his neck again, licking and sucking, but this time, after paying special attention to his pulse point, continued downwards. He sucked across each of his collarbones, dragged his tongue along his sternum and kissed a trail to the right until his tongue was suddenly pressed against one of Evan's nipples. Evan gasped and arched his back at the sensation, unable to keep a surprised moan from escaping. Jason licked his nipple, closing his mouth around it and swirling his tongue, and Evan let his head fall back against the pillows as his eyes drifted shut. 

Jason moved to the other nipple, repeating the same actions. Evan was squirming in his lap, letting out desperate little whimpers of pleasure, and when he felt the light scrape of teeth against his nipple he let out a shocked noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a sob. It was this noise, combined with the friction of their dicks rubbing together as Evan squirmed, that prompted Jason to suddenly grab his boyfriend's hips tightly and lift him up, flipping them over and pressing him back into the pillows. Evan just moaned again- he loved it when Jason manhandled him. It was so hot.

"Jason," he whimpered, and Jason ground his hips down against Evan's. "Jason, please."

Jason continued to grind against him, capturing his lips in a harsh, open-mouthed kiss. His hand returned to his hair and he tightened it into a fist while the other hand gathered Evan's wrists together and pinned them against the pillows above his head, reveling in the series of moans that pulled from his boyfriend. Pulling back, he grinned wickedly at the boy beneath him. He looked absolutely wrecked already, his hair mussed, cheeks red, eyes glassy and lips puffy and slicked with spit. His pupils were blown wide behind lidded eyes, and weakly he tried to lean up off the bed to kiss Jason again. Jason tightened the grip in his hair, keeping Evan in place and making him whine and squirm. "Jason," he begged again, breathless and needy.

Jason smirked down at him, enjoying the power he held. "Jason what?" he asked, demanding. He knew exactly what Evan wanted, had known since before they'd even started kissing, but he wasn't going to give it to him unless he said it. Unless he begged for it. "Use your words, baby."

Evan's breath punched out of him at the words. He whimpered, tried to move his head closer to Jason, was again stopped by the hand in his hair. Jason rolled his hips, rough and deliberate, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me," he pleaded, and it almost came out as a sob. "Fuck me, wreck me, destroy me, use me, just please- please just fucking- please." His voice broke and Jason watched as a hot, pretty blush spread across his face and down his neck to his chest. "Please," he cried.

Jason looked down at him, a wicked smile on his face. "That's all you needed to say. What're you okay with?"

"Anything," Evan babbled, and oh, was that how it was going to be? "Anything, just- fuck me stupid, please!" Jason grinned. Evan was naturally subby, and it was usually incorporated into their sex life regularly, but every once in a while Evan got the urge to just let go completely, to have Jason pull out all the stops. And boy, Jason really did not mind when he wanted that. It was fun to wreck the smaller man, to just absolutely destroy him until he was overwhelmed and sobbing and blank-minded from pleasure. 

"Alright then," Jason acquiesced, both hands letting go of his boyfriend as he leaned back, climbing off the bed. He heard a little breathless noise of disappointment come from Evan and then the sound of a belt being unbuckled not too long after. Jason reached under the bed and pulled out a box, setting it on the nightstand and opening it. He quickly took off his own pants before grabbing the things he needed and setting them on the edge of the queen bed. 

Evan was naked now, looking at Jason with wide, impatient eyes. "Turn over," Jason ordered, and Evan scrambled to obey, laying on his stomach. Because they'd done this before, he knew what was coming- he planted his knees on the mattress sticking his ass in the air, dutifully crossing his wrists behind his back. The sight of this alone was almost enough to do Jason in, the view of his boyfriend submitting so perfectly for him, like all he wanted was to please and be pleased. Picking up the silk tie, Jason brought it over and began to wrap it around Evan's wrists. "Such a good boy," he cooed, enjoying the soft moan his praise pulled from the other boy, and the shiver that accompanied with it. "So good for me, so eager. You've been waiting for this all day, haven't you?"

"Yes," Evan gasped through a moan. Jason hummed his satisfaction as he tied off the binds on his wrists before taking another cloth and slipping it over his eyes, tying it behind his head. Then he reached over again, this time bringing back a spreader bar- he carefully slid Evan's legs through the hoops and worked it up his legs until it was midway up his thighs before securing it there. He watched as Evan tested it, trying to close his spread legs, and was pleased to see that he couldn't. Good. 

The final item he picked up was a cock ring, and he reached underneath Evan's stomach until his fingers brushed his penis, hot and erect and already weeping, sliding the ring to the base and tightening it. Evan whimpered and cried at the sensation, and Jason couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're so desperate for me, moaning and whimpering like a little whore," he teased, and was pleased when Evan could only respond with yet another pathetic little whimper. So he was already pretty gone. That would just make the rest of this that more fun. 

Jason ran his hands up and down the backs of his thighs, his thumbs crawling closer to his hole with each rub but pulling back at the last second. Evan rolled his hips, trying desperately to get the friction he needed against his hole, but Jason was sure not to give it to him, letting him try and fail and whine every time he missed. "Such a pretty slut I've got here," he cooed, massaging his thighs just where they connected with the bottom of his ass. "I wonder what I'll do with it." He said it thoughtfully, but it was fake. He knew exactly what he was going to do with Evan. He was going to fucking destroy him, to overwhelm him until he couldn't remember his own name, until all he could do was cry and shake against the mattress and beg to cum. 

Jason popped open the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before finally tracing Evan's hole with his pointer finger. Slowly, he pushed it inside, enjoying the choked moans it pulled from his boyfriend. He moved his finger in and out slowly, pushing it in as far as his hand would allow. It didn't take long until he could add a second finger, scissoring his hole and fucking it as deep as he could. 

He stayed at two fingers for a while, fucking Evan slow and thorough and dirty until he was panting loudly and whimpering, begging for more. "Please, please, more," he babbled, trying to push himself back on Jason's fingers. His legs twitched in the spreader bar, like they couldn't decide if they wanted to be open or closed- either way, they stayed open, though not by choice. "Please, Jason, I- I can't-" he broke off in another moan and Jason adjusted the angle of his fingers.

"Whatever you want, baby," Jason murmured smugly, adding a third finger. He kept his thrusts slow for a few moments to let Evan adjust before letting them grow increasingly rougher, trying all different angles until suddenly Evan cried out and his voice cracked around a moan that suddenly turned into a sob. Jason smirked. Now they were getting somewhere. 

"Yeah, you like that?" he asked, keeping the angle, making sure to hit the same, sensitive spot at a punishing pace. Evan was whimpering and half-crying, and that was just from his fingers. "You like my fingers in you, slut? So desperate to feel good. I bet you wouldn't care if these fingers belonged to someone else, huh? As long as they gave you pleasure?" Evan gasped at a particularly deep thrust, and Jason kept his fingers pressed against his prostate, massaging it. Small, broken whimpers fell from his lips as his boyfriend kept talking through it all. "You're such a desperate fucking whore. I bet you wouldn't care who was doing this to you, as long as you felt good. Maybe I could rent you out, let my friends get a try at you. You're already tied up- I could just sit back and let them fuck you, use you for their pleasure, and you couldn't do a damn thing about it except lie there and moan like a bitch in heat." Jason added a fourth finger and Evan's mouth opened in a silent shout. One thing that Jason had learned is that Evan responded beautifully to dirty talk, especially dirty talk that involved being degraded. 

Jason slid his fingers out and got more lube, pouring it over his dick before lining it up to Evan's hole. Evan whimpered as he felt the head press against him, the noise tapering off into a loud moan as he began to push inside. His dick was just about sucked in by Evan's greedy hole and he moaned at the tight press of his boyfriend around him. "Mm, you feel so good," he praised, giving shallow little thrusts as he worked himself in to the hilt. "Such a good little hole for me, aren't you? This is what you were made for. Being my fucktoy. My good little whore."

Evan shuddered and weakly shifted his knees on the mattress. As Jason reached forward and slid his hand in his hair again, pressing his cheek into the pillows, he managed to choke out a broken "Please," the single word clearly taking a lot of effort to get out. 

"As you wish," Jason assured him, pulling his hips back before snapping them forward again. Evan groaned and Jason's other hand gripped his waist to hold him still as he began to fuck into him relentlessly. He was rough with it, because he knew that's what Evan wanted, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in again, hips rolling against hips so he could go as deep as he possibly could. He was absolutely battering the other boy, pushing him down into the mattress and using him like he was just another sex toy. As he rammed into him, Evan's choked moans and whimpers became desperate cries and sobs and he gasped with every thrust, unable to move and forced to take whatever his boyfriend decided to give him. He could feel every thrust with his whole body, and he thought that even if he wasn't being held down, he wouldn't be able to move. He felt overwhelmed and limp, Jason fucking into him and leaving him a useless ragdoll, eyes rolled back into his head and mind blank. The only thing he was aware of was the hand in his hair and the harsh thrusts of the monster cock in his ass, rubbing against his walls and smashing into his prostate in a way that had him shaking and sobbing. God, he'd never felt so good. He was floating, drifting, so blissed out he couldn't think. 

Jason gasped above him and he felt something hot and wet spill into him, heard someone moan loud and whorish- probably himself. Jason thrust into him a few more times before pulling out, and Evan let out a desperate sob at his sudden emptiness. He opened his mouth to try and beg, but his mouth wouldn't form the words- all he could do was whimper and cry. After a moment, something curved and made of rubber was pressed to his open mouth, pushing past his lips and sitting heavy on top of his tongue. He had just enough of his wits about him to recognize it as a dildo, and he moaned around the dick in his mouth, effectively gagged now. He heard the lube open again, and there was a moment where he just layed there, boneless and empty aside from the dildo in his mouth, before suddenly there was another dildo pressed against his hole, sliding into him slowly. 

It was big, and once it was in a good amount it switched on. Evan moaned and cried out, the noises muffled around the dildo in his mouth as Jason began fucking him with the vibrator. He gasped, still being held down by the hand in his hair, as the vibrator hit his prostate again and again. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. 

As the fucking grew rougher, Evan realized how he must look. He was completely tied up and limp, unable to move. He couldn't see, couldn't even speak to beg because of the dildo gagging him, couldn't squirm or close his legs because of the spreader bar. He was completely at Jason's mercy. He could feel how flushed he was, could feel the spit dripping down his chin as it escaped his mouth around the dildo. He let himself go, surrendering to the deep thrusts of the vibrator and just sobbing, too overwhelmed and pleasured to be able to do anything else. He was done. His whole body tingled with electricity. He felt like he was floating. He wasn't in his own body, but he could still feel every press of the fake dick against his prostate, could feel every ridge dragging against his walls, every press of the base against his hole. 

"Are you ready to come now?" came a voice, Jason's voice, from behind him. He couldn't answer. He just sobbed. The hand on the back of his head disappeared, and suddenly fingers brushed against his dick. He whined, squirming, crying some more, his dick not having been touched since the cock ring was put on. He wasn't going to last. He couldn't. It was too good. 

As soon as the cock ring was loose enough, Evan came so hard that even behind his blindfold, his vision whited out and he saw stars. His whole body shook with the force of it, wave after intense wave racking through him and making him gasp. Jason kept fucking him through it, drawing it out, until it probably would have become painful had Evan been aware enough to feel such things. Instead, he was drifting as his orgasm faded, perfectly calm and happy and pliable. He stayed in the same position even when Jason pulled the vibrator out, removed the dildo from his mouth, slipped off the blindfold and the spreader bar and untied his hands. He just stayed there. He was blissful. He didn't ever want to move again.


End file.
